Star Wars: Legends of The Old Republic
by Darkangelluss
Summary: The first story chronicling the time right after "Revenge of the Sith." Destinies are intertwined as the Republic falls against the grip of Emeror Palpatine, their only hope may lay with a legacy that began 5000 years prior, in the Old Republic.


**STAR WARS:**

**LEGACY OF THE OLD REPUBLIC**

_**It is a dark time for the Republic**_

_**Order 66 has all but destroyed the once proud Jedi Order**_

_**Mere months after the slaughter Emperor Palpatine continues to tighten his hold on the senate**_

_**He has now sent out his personal assassins in search of any Jedi left alive**_

_**Master Shaak Ti, Master Yoda, and Obi Wan Kenobi have sent out warnings for all other Jedi**_

_**On the Outer Rim world of Telos a lone Jedi fights for his life**_

_**Beside him is an enigmatic man, filled with the force, part of a legacy of hope started nearly 5000 years in the Old Republic**_

"You need to lay still."

There was that voice again. Soft yet strong, it surrounded him. It caressed him, but he could not quiet his thoughts, beside the pain that permeated all over his body the very force was crying out in pain. Thousands slain, their destruction wounding him through the force, each slash, each cut, each fallen scream reverberates through his soul. He was dying, he could feel it, feel himself embrace the force.

"We're losing him...stand back." There are others in the room with him, he is aware of everything even though his very life force slips out through his wounds. Women, and that man, the force is almost intertwined in his very fiber, like he was a bastion for it, but there was no peace of a Jedi, there was something more, something he had never felt before. Not primal yet not trained. Almost like a thousand echoes from the very fabric of time existed within him.

"Jareth no, you know how dangerous it is, you could slip into a coma like the last time." That voice was female, and there were other Jedi in the room, Padawans, young lings, they were scared, they were terrified, how much death had they seen.

"I can handle it Lellia, now please step aside, I have already lost the others I will not let this one go so easily."

The Force called to him, he could feel it as it caressed every inch of his soul. He was aware of everything in the force, he couldn't smile but knew he would if he could, Master Kota was right, death is only the beginning. But then something happened, the force was settling, no longer calling him, and there was a light, an explosion of brilliant colors and there was a form, a man, all white, a brilliant energy as bright as a sun, he was reaching to him, standing between him and the force, and the force was obeying, kept at bay for the moment.

"Please, don't go, I can only hold this back for a moment, just one moment in the millions that exist, but you have to fight to live, you have to will it. We....we need you...I...I need you..." There was a flash like a thousand galaxies being formed within in him, in front of him, all around him, and he felt warm, and safe, like he was wrapped in a blanket in his mother's arms, the heat was coming from the bright figure, it kept caressing him, flowing through him, the light that was this man was now him, and he could hear his heart beat and his blood flow, the light started to fade and the force was now at the ebb in which he had always known it, and there was silence and in that silence, a name, it was name that was both feared and praised throughout the Jedi Order...Revan.

He awoke in a bed, it was soft and plush, there were sound surrounding him, beeps, an astromech droid, he became aware he was surrounded by artificial life, at least two droids in the room, he could feel their electrical impulses. He searched his feelings, hoping it was a bad dream, but it wasn't. The attack on the Jedi Temple, he started to get up but a hand firmly stabilized his movement. If not the hand the hammer of pain that permeated his abdomen.

"You're healing well, the Kolto is doing it's trick, but you're not healed fully, I know it's hard but try to lay still." There was that voice again, the one he had dreamed about. He mentioned Kolto, a healing agent in liquid form, it was no longer used by the republic in favor of the more refined Bacta.

The man's hand was still on his bare chest. He felt the bandages that were wrapped around his stomach. Erron Kae moved his hand to his stomach, the fog in his head was lifting, he could feel the force once again. He used it to get a better sight of his surroundings, his eyes were bandaged over there was pain in them, and all he could see was white, especially from the man sitting next to him.

"Where..." To hear his own voice was astoundingly difficult, in fact it felt like parts of his body hadn't been used in some time. His voice was gritty and he had to clear it in order to try again. "Where am I?"

"In due time, just know that you are safe." That voice was so strong, so willful, but held the most brilliant degree of gentleness.

"Who are..." The voice cut him off before he could finish.

"You have questions and I promise I will answer them all." although Erron couldn't see he could almost sense the smile on the man's lips. "But for right now the best thing you can do is rest, your injuries were among the worst." Erron tried to remember what had happened, and although flashes of blaster fire, and Jedi going down projected themselves inside his head, he decided to take the man's advice.

"Do you have a name?" Erron said. The man smiled and breathed deeply as he stood up from the bed.

"My name is Jareth, now get some sleep, I'll be back soon."

Jareth walked briskly down the hall from the med bay, he passed some droids and a few Zabrak technicians. The facility needed technicians, it was always in need of some sort of repair. But considering the structure has held up for over 4500 years, he didn't have any room to complain. When he got to the command deck Lellia Kai was already seated there with Senator Bail Organa and Justin Onasi, a prominent official in Telos' government. He smiled and nodded to the both of them as he walked in.

"How is he?" Bail asked quietly.

"Better, he should be fully healed in a month or two."

"A month? I really wish you'd let me bring in some Bacta , it would help immensely."

"Senator you've done enough for us already. The rest of the passengers, are they ready to go?" Justin nodded his head, very few things slid by him, including a freighter full of refugee Padawans and some of their masters.

"I still can't believe what's happened." Lellia said hanging her head. Bail folded his arms and leaned against the wall.

"It's only been a few months and already it feels like forever." Organa said. Jareth shook his head slowly. Bail looked up at him. He was younger than he spoke, younger than he held himself. Regal, proper, yet as poetic as Twi'lek in motion. "Thank you for taking in so many."

"I wish I could have done more." Jareth said.

"You saved several lives, be proud of that." Justin said.

"So what now, with Palpatine basically declaring war on freedom and in total control of the army, what happens now?"

"I don't know what to tell you Lellia, we knew this was coming, Padme' was the first to realize it and she paid with her life." Organa sighed.

"I heard the Queen of Naboo has asked for an investigation in her death."

"That won't go anywhere, Palpatine will see to that Justin." Bail again sighed, it was clear he was close to the now deceased Senator.

"As far as the Jedi go, we have to save as many as we can, they may be our only hope to try and end this crisis." Jareth said.

"That may be harder than anything, I was barely able to escape with the few that I brought here, if not for Master Shaak Ti and Yoda very few would be left. Yoda engaged Palpatine at the capital giving Shaak Ti and I time to get to the temple and get some of the severely wounded out."

"Very few are left, I have received reports from all over the Republic, it's not good, the clones decimated the order, and Palpatine and Vader did the rest." Justin said angrily.

"We still have to try, the Sith won't stop until the Jedi are exterminated, they've been doing it for centuries." Jareth said. Justin walked over to him.

"I was always told the Sith were extinct." He said.

"That's what they want you to believe. Those Sith that weren't killed on Korriban during the Jedi Civil War fled to the outer reaches of known space, there they were said to destroyed, but I think that's what they wanted us to think, you see 5000 years ago the Sith were an armada, but they fell, somehow they decided on the rule of two, one to be the Master, the other the Student."

"You know a lot about history, if I remember my history correctly that was sometime during the end of the Jedi Civil War." Bail said arching his back a bit, it was chilly in the building although the temperature was most likely higher because of the snow outside.

"My family goes back during that time." Jareth said.

"As does mine." Jareth looked at Onasi and smiled.

"Well I have a network set up with Shaak Ti and Master Kota. They will help smuggle any information on living Jedi they find to safety."

"Senator Organa tell them that this facility is at their disposal, no one knows it's here, the glacier and the rapid snow fall make visibility minimal and considering we don't use a lot of supplies from the outside, and the staff, well let's just say that we all know each other well." Organa nodded.

"It's settled then, let's try to schedule another meeting after the Imperial Senate meets next month, the Jedi here will be safe for now, we'll contact you when he is ready for transport." Justin said. They all stood up and parted ways leaving Lellia and Jareth alone in the Command deck. Lellia stared at him, his arms were folded.

"I can feel you stabbing me with your eyes. What?" Jareth said.

"You've been spending every moment you have with the Jedi in there. This is the first time I have seen you out in a month.

"I just want to make sure he is...that he makes it. This meeting was important."

"I know, but I hope you know what you're getting into. I have trained my Handmaidens the best I can but I fear they are not ready to face a Sith."

"Don't worry Lellia, We use our own water supply, we grow our own food and we have our own power, and every single person who lives here took an oath to protect its secret which has lasted for generations. When it is time to strike we will be ready." Lellia looked at the determination on Jareth's face, he was always determined. They had known each other for a few years. He was the most gentlest of men, and the strongest. She always wanted to be more than friends with him but he never wanted that. He never was reckless with her and he always honored her feelings but never responded to them. She trained him in Echani fighting styles as her parents trained her. Just as she trained several people. They had a small army inside their base, small yet determined. It started years ago, before her parents, during the last half of the _Jedi Civil War_. A secret society of Echani Handmaidens were found and trained here, that's what started it, though for reasons far different than what the Echani fight for now. The Echani, are almost extinct, killed by forces beyond their control.

Jareth got up and walked down the pristine halls towards the med bay, the halls were barren, save for the few Astromech droids and Protocol droids. He reached the med bay to see the Jedi meditating. A few objects floated around him. He smiled and leaned on the doorway. He didn't know how long he watched the shirtless Jedi meditate, studying his dark blond hair, or his brazen skin. He studied the way his lips ended in a pout, the way his hair made a trail down his abdomen.

"I almost didn't sense you there." Erron said after a few moments. The small pieces of furniture floated slowly to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I was making sure you were okay." Jareth said smiling. The bandages that were on the Jedi's eyes had been removed. There was a trail of burn marks that would have to be healed in time, but thankfully the Kolto treatments had healed most of the severe burns on the Jedi's face, he could see now. "Your eyes okay?"

"They are adequate, they burn a bit, your medical droid cut the bandages off while you were gone." Jareth nodded. "I felt better so I started to meditate." Erron opened his eyes. He had opened them in intervals since the bandages were removed. The room was white, there was a Kolto tank in the corner, Kolto gave out such an identifiable odor. Medical equipment, and a few droids standing around monitoring computers. The bed was soft for a standard medical bed and he finally got a look at the man who had been his companion for the past month. Jareth was tall, black hair, he wore a standard Corellian flight suit, the black pants and the jacket and black shirt, It was perhaps his eyes that were the most out of place. They were almost a translucent purple. Something definitely not standard, but the Force that there was what threw Erron off, it flowed around him like a Jedi, but it didn't come from him. It almost was like it came from a shadow behind him, or from the space around him and decided to rest on his shoulders. This intrigued Erron. He had only been a Jedi since the beginning of the Clone Wars, his first real mission was to help Obi Wan Kenobi on the planet Geonosis. One which he saw several friends cut down.

"Well if you're feeling better we can probably move you into better quarters, the medical bay can be quite cramped." Erron nodded and Jareth motioned for him to follow. He was still very sore but capable of standing despite his earlier state, the Force meditation helped. As they walked through the halls Erron was amazed, there was so much of the force in this place, with these people. He saw women, though different they somehow looked the same. The Zabrak technicians worked feverishly on some droids. There were several droids, different R2 units and shockingly, some Utility droids.

"Is that...wow, that's a T3 unit, I haven't seen one functioning, the only ones in the Republic are the ones in museums." The small robot became aware it was being talked about and with a few beeps rolled to the Jedi. Jareth knelt down and fixed a few wires hanging from it. The droid was not in the most pristine condition, it had seen better days and Erron could tell the droid had very little of its original alloy.

"This is T3-M4, he's a loyal friend. We have some Zabrak techs who have restored him using parts of newer droids melted down. He's held up surprisingly well, he hasn't had a memory wipe in eons but we like him that way." Jareth explained smiling, he motioned for Erron to follow, they made their way through several connecting hallways to a wide open space. The carpet was red, a light red and there were seats of 12 before a pillar that had two doorways. A fountain was in the middle with the statue of a woman looking up holding a sword in one hand and a light saber in the other. They stopped in front of it.

"Her name was Brianna, she was the last of her kind, she started a school here for training, you can still find some of her inside some of the women who train here." Jareth said. All Erron could do was stand astounded. It was as if he could see the Force in every molecule of air. It almost reminded him of the Jedi Council room in Coruscant. "The Jedi haven't met here in a long time but from what we understand this was where the current Jedi started from."

"Jareth what is this place, I almost feel at home here." Jareth smiled.

"It was an Echani training ground, it was also home to a Jedi Master, and for a time it served as a place where the Jedi Council would meet upon occasion, but like I said that hasn't been for thousands of years. It has been my home for the past 5 years, mine and some of my friends." Jareth's voice was eerily soothing.

"This is a place of history, how could the Jedi forget about it for so long?"

"Be glad it was, right now it's a haven for you and some of your brethren."

"Have you rescued more Jedi?" Erron asked optimistically.

"We have, they are on their way to other shelters, but you were too injured to be moved."

"I still am confused as to all that has happened, my memories are foggy at best."

"You're safe here Erron, take the time you need to remember." Erron turned at this. There were so many dead at the temple. So many bodies he had seen fallen in front of him , friends, the memory brought such grief to his heart.

"How bad is it...I mean how." Jareth shook his head as Erron tried to conceal his emotions.

"Don't, you don't have to hide your feelings here..."

"I am a Jedi..."

"You are a human who has been through hell, your body may be healing but your soul will take much longer. Trust me." Jareth said holding out his hand. Erron looked at it for a moment. All he wanted to do was die as he tried to remember but could only remember the cries of battle. His master, his friends, were they gone, cut down. Jareth stepped closer to him.

"I don't know why....but I do trust you." Erron said as Jareth embraced him. Jareth lead him to the room at the center with the double doors. It was a lush room , pillows and a bed a desk with a light, and some chairs thrown about.

"I'm going to get something to eat for us."

"Is...is this where you sleep?" Erron asked. Jareth nodded.

"My room is probably the most private and comfortable, I'll be taking the room down the hall from here." Jareth said, Erron quirked his eye.

"I can't have you sacrifice your bed for me..."

"A Jedi's life is sacrifice." There was a pause between the two. Erron didn't know how to take the reply, the Force was strong with him but there was no sense of the training that a Jedi had to endure.

"Are you a Jedi?" Jareth looked down and smiled.

"Ask me again sometime. There's some robes in the closet, they should make you comfortable, I'm going to get dinner ready." Jareth left the Jedi alone in his quarters. He scanned the walls and opened the closet. The robes were modest, some the styles older than most Erron had seen. There was even a Jedi robe in there, Erron started to undress.

Jareth approached the room with a plate of food, the processors weren't the best but it was an adequate bunch of vegetables and fruits. As he approached he seen the Jedi through the window. He was nude, stepping out of his battle worn clothes. Jareth gasped, he couldn't help but stare, smooth tanned skin, his ass round and firm. His hair had been in a ponytail for most of the time but he let it down. A masterpiece of Jedi. Strong, elegant, Jareth quivered and tried to remain stoic. Then Erron looked up. It was just a moment he saw Jareth staring, one single moment that made Jareth turn his head. Erron finished dressing as Jareth walked in.

"I didn't know what you liked so I got some of everything." Jareth said looking down. Erron nodded, he was famished, his eyes grew wide as he looked at the array of fruits and vegetables on the plate. "Call me if you need anything." Erron quirked an eyebrow.

"You're not going to eat with me?"

"I thought you might want to be alone." Jareth said in the doorway. Erron shook his head.

"You know you seemed so self assured a few minutes ago and now you seem almost timid."

"I..." Erron smiled...

"I don't like eating alone, and there's more than enough food, please, join me." Jareth sat down across from him.

"So, you're 19, how does someone your age acquire such things as a T3 Utility droid and an assortment of robots and workers?"

"I didn't really acquire anything, they are my friends we work together for a common cause."

"And that is?" Jareth let out a breath.

"Erron I...there's a lot that I can't tell you yet."  
"I understand, you keep your secrets well guarded, I respect you trying to protect your friends." Jareth nodded.

"What about you, how long have you been a Jedi?"

"I have been with the Order for 12 years, I was fifteen when I was discovered on Coruscant. My parents were so proud...I haven't seen them in several years...I wonder if they know what is going on." Jareth covered Erron's hand with his own.

"I have a few contacts on Coruscant, I can..."

"No, it's better they don't I am..."

"I can't imagine having parents, but I am sure they would want to know their child is alive." Jareth said.

"Jedi don't really keep contact with their families, connections to the outside..."

"I know the Jedi Code. I just don't necessarily agree with it." Erron looked away and Jareth slowly removed his hand.

"What about your parents?" Erron asked politely.

"I wish I knew, my earliest memories are of the orphanage I grew up in on Dantooine."

"That must have been difficult."

"No more than having to say goodbye to your family at age fifteen. It wasn't bad, I had several people who cared for me. Erron smiled. The two talked for several hours, learning about each other's past, different planets they had traveled and different games they enjoyed. Jareth spoke a remarkable number of languages, and understood even more. When the night was drawing to a close Jareth cleaned up the food.

"Well Master Jedi, if you need anything else, I won't be far."

"Jareth...thank you, thank you for saving my life." Jareth smiled and nodded. He made his way out to the hall where he ran into Lellia. Lellia was the head Handmaiden and descendant of Brianna. She had met Jareth when he was 17.

"You were with him all day." She said snidely.

"Jealousy doesn't become you Lellia." Jareth said as he walked past her, she turned and started walking with him.

"I'm not jealous I am worried about you. Your encounter at Lehon has made you different, you need to be careful."

"Lellia, he just saw his Master and thousands of Jedi massacred in front of him, even now the Emperor has sent squads to Coruscant and the surrounding areas hunting the last of his kind, the Jedi Council has been destroyed, he needs a friend." She grabbed his arm and twisted him to face her.

"And you need to be a leader!" She yelled.

"Doesn't a leader help his troops, forge alliances, protect those he considers allies. Aren't those all aspects of a leader? Tell me when since I have gotten back from Lehon have I taken the time to just get to know someone instead of keeping them at arms length, instead of constantly thinking about the mission...you weren't at the temple Lellia, you didn't see what I did, you didn't hear the screams and cries of brave men and women as they were killed in cold blood, you didn't see Vader...so stop flinging grand gestures around like I am some sort of trophy you and your handmaidens won!" He said as he stormed off. Lellia was at the verge of tears, in the years they traveled together, fought beside each other, he had never spoken to her like he had. But then there was never an attractive Jedi keeping his full attention.

When she had met him he was but a petty thief on Dantooine, he stowed away on her ship, the Ebon Hawk. When he was found out she was amazed at how long he had avoided detection. She took him to Telos and put him to work, even then he was amazing with artifacts. Somehow he had singlehandedly reactivated T3-M4 using extra droid parts. It was from T3 that they had found the lost location of Lehon, the Ancient burial place of the Ratakan civilization. But since then he had changed, become a leader, a legend, from thousands of years before she was born. Lellia was one of the last in a lineage of women who operated from the facility on Telos for generations, Handmaidens of the Echani, trained warriors. Started by a woman named Brianna, they trained in secret, told that they would be needed in the Republic's darkest hour, they waited generations till the legend was all but forgotten, Lellia ended up becoming one of the last in the line of Handmaidens. But now the Republic did need her and so she and her sisters found some women, humans, some remaining Echani, Twi'Leks and trained them in the Echani ways. But it's not enough, the training is slow and few grasp the necessary techniques. She had failed but Jareth always gave her hope, now she feared all would be lost.

Erron woke up from the sound of a ship in the docking bay. It was the first time he had slept good since he escaped Coruscant. His dreams were always filled with the horrors but there was something new in them, something he didn't quite grasp. He got dressed slowly as T3-M4 rolled into his room. The droid let out a few whimsical beeps, Erron knew Droid Binary language but this was a bit more older than he remembered. The droid was followed by a Twi'lek..

"Hello my name is Zahshara. Master Jareth asked me to get you whatever you need."

"Where is Master Jareth?"

"He's in the council room meeting with the senator from Aldaron." Erron quickly got up and walked out of the room.

Jareth, Lellia, Senator Organa and a few others were seated in the room.

"Are you sure?" Lellia said to the Senator.

"I'm positive, unfortunately we can't get to him, Once Imperial troops started landing I was cut off as was the rest of the Senate. You can't negotiate, you just obey."

"Where is he now." Jareth said standing up.

"He was seen on Nar Shadaa, if we can get to him before Vader..."

"We'll do it."

"Jareth we're stretched thin as it is. Half my Handmaidens are on other planets gathering information, There's no way we'd be able to get past the Imperial fleet, let alone fight them." Lellia said.

"We'll take a small group on the Hawk, if this Master Rahm Kota is alive we'll find him."

"And you'll take me." Erron said as he walked into the room. Jareth looked down.

"It's settled then, I'll help you in any way I can."

"Thank you Bail, we appreciate it."

"One more thing to be careful of, we've heard reports of Palpatine's inner sanctum in the area and they carry light sabers" Bail said.

"Sith." Erron said.

"No, there would only be two, the Emperor wouldn't want more, they'd all vie for power, but he could recruit some Dark Jedi, or teach Force Sensitives just enough to be able to fulfill a dark purpose. Lellia get in touch with Justin and see if he can contact Liam. We'll need his help if we want to slip in under the radar. Let's meet back here in a week, hopefully with Master Kota."

Jareth walked out quickly past Erron, shooting him a discerning glance as he did. Bail walked over to Erron who seemed a bit confused. The two men shook hands.

"I hear you're the person I should thank for my life." Erron said. Bail shook his head.

"I got you off Coruscant when I helped Jareth out of some imperial entanglement at the space dock but he took you here, really Jareth is the one you should thank. He carried you from the Jedi Temple along with several of your brethren." Erron looked sown at this, he had no idea.

"Senator, how much do you know about Jareth?" The senator shook his head.

"Not much he keeps to himself a lot, I met him during the attack on Coruscant in the clone wars, he had come to see Senator Mothma a few times, after the attack on the temple and Shaak Ti led the troopers on a wild goose chase I saw him load Jedi onto his ship and contacted him. He's been an invaluable resource. He seems to have knowledge of things Galactic Records don't, mostly doing with how this Republic started after the war. I even hear he restored a freighter called the Ebon Hawk which was supposed to have been seen during the Jedi Civil War."

"Thank you Senator." The two shook hands and parted ways. Erron made his way to Jareth's room who was feverishly packing items into a suitcase. Jareth didn't turn when Erron entered.

"Are you okay?" Erron said.

"I'm okay, I was kinda hoping you might sit this one out." Jareth said as he turned.

"I thank you for everything that you have done for me but I can't stay here, the Republic needs me, the Jedi Order needs me, Master Kota helped train me, all I have been doing for two months is drinking Juma juice and thinking about how many of my friends are dead. If I don't do something to help I'll go crazy." Jareth nodded. He rummaged through a few more things and threw some close at Erron.

"Put 'em on." Erron lifted an eyebrow, Jareth smiled. "Jedi are being hunted, you can't go out wearing a robe, you'll be spotted instantly.

"I take it you've gone on these types of trips before?" Jareth stopped and looked down again. When he turned he seemed a bit different like he was remembering something that he shouldn't be.

"I remember a trip to Korriban, I had to sneak into a Sith Academy there, it was hard to go unnoticed..."

"A Sith Academy on Korriban? There hasn't been a civilization on Korriban in ages." Jareth shook his head. It was almost like he woke up from a trance.

"You....you're right of course...it was hard to go unnoticed because it was such a desolate planet." Jareth turned and quickly put more thing in his bag.

"Of course." The Jedi stated.

Lellia, Jareth and Erron were joined by Justin Onasi and a man named Liam Rand in the docking port.

"Liam it's good to see you again." Lellia said giving him a hug. Jareth shook his hand.

"This is Jedi Master Erron Kae."

"Jedi yes, Master no I was a knight when...well when Order 66 came." Erron said shaking his hand.

"Good to meet you, I'm sorry." Erron nodded. "So Jareth, where is she, I'm dying to see what you've done to her." Erron gave a quizzical look. "Jareth purchased a ship from me, one that was just gathering dust, it was barely working when he got his hands on it, since then I have heard rumors of it flying around the Outer Rim. I just want to know what he did to it." Jareth pressed a button on the hangar door and it opened up to another port. There in there on the bay was one of the most majestic ships Erron had seen.

"The Ebon Hawk set the standard for most ships currently in use, Trinium alloy, now no longer used by the Republic makes up most of it. It has two Hyper Drive systems that work together to create a more stable vortex, allowing the ship to move into Hyperspace at a moments notice. The alloy gives the ship more maneuverability while the reinforced layers grant it a bit more defense than it used to have. The systems all have been upgraded thanks to our Zabrak techs and it still retains many modifications that had been done to it by it's resident HK unit. The weapons systems had to have an overhaul to keep up with current technology but we decided to keep the three Mandalorian gun stems, not as clumsy as regular blaster fire, the gun stems were found at the remains of Malachor V and refitted to work with Republic mods." Lellia laughed at the three men who looked up at the ship in awe.

"It's a ship guys, it flies, now lets get going, Master Kota isn't going to save himself." Lellia said as she walked on board. The rest of them followed. T3-M4 followed them. As they arrived on the ship they were greeted by another old droid.

"Greeting I am HK-48...Meat bag, welcome on the Ebon Hawk please don't make yourself at home and as we take off find the nearest airlock and open the door, I assure you nothing bad will happen, enjoy your trip." It said as it walked away.

"Well that was just..." Justin stated.

"He was programmed by another HK unit, it's a long story. The ride to Nar Shadaa will take about three days maybe four depending on Imperial space ways so make yourselves at home." Lellia said.

"I'll show you guys to the crew quarters." Jareth said. They traversed the ship, passed the med bay and communication room. Jareth introduced them to the quarters.

"Not the most comfy place to sleep." Justin said dropping his bag on the floor.

"I've slept in worse." Liam said jumping on the top bunk. Justin rolled his eyes and got into the bottom one. Jareth lead Erron to one of the other bedrooms.

"I have something for you." He said rummaging through his bag.

"You've done enough for me Jareth." Jareth smiled as he brought out Erron's familiar light saber.

"Where did you find it?"

"It was damaged on Coruscant, I repaired it."

"You heal Jedi, restore old droids and ships and repair light sabers?"

"Kind of..." Jareth looked down. Erron put his hands on his shoulders. He was taller than Jareth, who was a few inches shorter. Jareth looked up. His eyes were so pure, so innocent yet so mysterious.

"You....are an amazing man Jareth Nevar." Jareth looked at him, he looked at him in ways that both excited and scared Erron. Jareth raised his hand to touch Erron's cheek, it was a slow movement, a delicate one, Erron had no idea how to respond, he pulled away gently. Jareth looked down again.

"I have to make sure....HK-48 isn't killing anyone....I...I will be around if you need me." Jareth said as he walked out.

"Jar..." Erron let out a sigh. As a Jedi Erron has given up much in his life, the time to pursue things normal people take for granted. The highest rule of a Jedi is to never fall in love, which leads to passion, which can lead to anger and the dark side. He didn't know what he felt for Jareth, he was amazed he felt anything as strong as he did. But he was a Jedi, yet that thought gave him little comfort.

Jareth toiled around the ship finding things to do. He had for several years before finding the Atrium on Telos put things together, fix things. He loved to learn about ancient civilizations and solve their mysteries. As he consumed himself in the diligence of his job of increasing engine efficiency Lellia sneaked up behind him. He was in a shirt with the arms cut off, he had strong arms, muscled arms. As she watched she smiled, she always smiled when she watched him. His tools floated by him in the air as he toiled with the engine. He was obviously relaxing, ever since his return from Lehon every time he meditated things floated.

"Everything alright?" There was no answer, he was deep in meditation. Shep put her hand on his shoulder, the tools fell to the ground as he yet out a yelp.

"Lellia..." He let out a sigh.

"You were meditating again...you may want to be careful, I am not sure your Jedi friend..."

"Lellia please not now, just....leave it alone." Jareth was genuinely upset and when she looked at his eyes they had the remnants of tears.

"Jareth, are you alright." She said kneeling down and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I....I don't....I don't want to talk about it...how are things in the captain's seat?"

"Well if you call evading lewd comments from Mr. Rand okay than it's all fine.' She said smiling, which immediately caused him to smile. "That's better, come on you should go to bed, you've been working non stop on this ship since we..." Her sentence was interrupted by alarms.

"The proximity alert, we've got company." Lellia said.

"Lellia, Jareth, get up here now!" Justin said over the intercom. As they ran to the cockpit they were joined by Erron and Liam. There were three TIE fighters and two Interceptors heading for them. On the radio was a request for passes through the sector.

"I've never seen fighters like those, Palpatine's been busy." Justin said.

_I repeat, shuttle you are in direct violation of Imperial edict 4725-1, all shuttles must be registered with Imperial flight requisitions, we will escort you to the nearest battle cruiser and you will submit to inspection._

"I don't think the Hawk can take on five Imperial fighters, not if the readings I am getting are right."

"We should let them on it'll be easier to escape on foot than in space." Liam said.

"We can't let them get the Hawk."

"Jareth our lives are more important than a ship." Erron said. Jareth turned to him sharply.

"This ship cannot fall into the Sith's hands."

"I know you restored it but come on, if we hide in the compartments they'll think the droids are flying the ship home and let the ship go."

"No they won't. This ship was the same ship that helped end the Jedi Civil War 5000 years ago, it has coordinates to every planet Revan visited including Telos...and Lehon." Erron stepped back, he was taught about the War of Exar Kun, and the first Jedi Civil War, but to be in the middle of that history was incredible.

"Lehon...that name is familiar." Erron said.

"It should, it was once called Rakata Prime, home to a gigantic temple and the remnants of a Sith Battle station called the Star Forge, if Palpatine found it he would have more power than anything." Erron said.

"That wasn't in the History Books."

"Because not too many people know the real story, the Republic covered up as much as they could. Lellia angle the deflector shield and avoid the lasers, Liam, Justin handle the manual turrets they are a level above us."

"Jareth we can't take on the Empire in a direct assault we will lose, I have seen whole cities annihilated, for crying out loud they destroyed the Jedi, what chance do we have." Liam pleaded.

"Jareth, he's right, we can't win this." Jareth stood up defiantly.

"Yes we can, trust him, he knows what he's doing."

"Thanks Lellia." Jareth said as he put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him.

"You know what you're doing right?"

"More or less." Jareth said. The three left, Liam and Justin manned the guns while Lellia and Erron stayed in the cockpit. The ship started firing at the TIE Fighters which immediately attacked. Justin and Liam got off some good shots but only one ship was stopped by the blasts, the rest kept coming. The Hawk was hit consecutively by fire. The Mandalorian canons put a dent in another but not enough to disable. it.

"Jareth we're losing our deflector shield, whatever you're planning you need to do it now.!" Lellia said through the com. Jareth couldn't hear her. He was in his room meditating. But more than that he felt the Force around him, through him. He felt it outside the ship, between the engines. He used his very will to focus it on his allies and his enemies. They could all feel it, no longer did the fighters seem like impending doom. No longer were they afraid to fail, they were sure they would win. On the other side the Tie Fighters felt such a tinge of fear, of distraction, no matter what way they attacked the Ebon Hawk they seemingly missed the important systems, their movement slowed while the Hawk's commands hit the right places at the right times. Erron stood up, he could feel it, inside him, he needed to find Jareth and left the bridge.. Within moments the five fighters were destroyed by the weapon fire from the Hawk. Justine and Liam celebrated as Lellia let out a sigh of relief.

Erron opened the door to his quarters. Jareth was sitting in the middle of the room in a mediation pose, he was sweating and breathing heavily. Around him Midi-chlorians sparkled in luminescence. He had only heard of it in his years as a Jedi Knight, very few Masters practiced it....Battle Meditation. The power to use the force to effect the outcomes of a battle, to rally your allies and have your enemies succumb to their own faults. He knelt down in front of Jareth, he was barely holding it together, the strain was almost too much for his body. Erron called to him but there was no reply. Finally he started shaking him. Jareth woke up gasping for breath, his clothes soaked with sweat. With a sigh he passed out.

They were seated in cockpit, Lellia, Justin, Liam and Erron. The Hawk was using out of the way planetary routes to get to Nar Shadaa, they had no intention of running into any more Imperial fighters. Erron had told the rest of them what he had witnessed with Jareth, who was unconscious in his quarters. The silence was deafening.

"He was a Jedi? I don't believe it." Justin said.

"He's not a Jedi, not exactly." Lellia interjected.

"Lellia I think we need answers because I for one refuse to go any further until I get them." Lellia looked away for a moment.

"You need to ask him, it's his secret to tell not mine."

"Lellia no more games, is Jareth Nevar a Jedi?" Erron said.

"No." The answer came from behind them as a weak Jareth stumbled into the room leaning on the wall for support. Lellia got up and helped him into a seat. He looked absolutely drained, his face was pale, and his eyes gave off less than their usual glare. "At least not in the way you would recognize a Jedi."

"Are you alright?" Lellia asked him quietly.

"I'll be okay, but they need to know...when I was 14 I stowed away on a ship leaving Dantooine, I was an orphan. It was Lellia's ship which took me to Telos."

"By the time I realized I had a stow away it was too late. But he promised to make himself useful and he did, he helped fix things at the academy."

"I saw the Ebon Hawk and immediately took a fancy to it, along with the two droids left for scrap in its cargo hold."

"It was left on Telos for many years, we were using it for spare parts." Justin said.

"I spent all of my time restoring it, getting spare parts using what I could. Eventually it was finished. Well once reactivated it I was able to find some interesting coordinates in the Nav computer. Even more I was able to discern a list of legendary passengers from the T3 unit. Revan, Bastila Shan, an admiral Carth Onasi, Mandalore, just to name a few. So I convinced Lellia to go to one of the coordinates. It was hard to navigate there, the energies surrounding the planet were treacherous but she was a great pilot. We landed on the planet Lehon, once called Rakata Prime, it was littered with debris but still held so much beauty. There was a ruined temple in the midst of the continent. It was drawing me to it, almost forcing me. It was a Sith temple that was used by Darth Revan, it was already ransacked, many things were gone but amidst the wreckage, I found a single holocron. It was what was calling me. I shouldn't have reached for it but I did...I don't know how or why but I experienced so much when I touched it, feelings, memories, things I had never seen were now part of me and amidst it all there was a man in a hooded robe who spoke to me."

"That's not possible, holocrons are just holographic images, they don't speak directly to people." Erron said.

"Possible or not this one did. It said:"

_I am the one known as Revan, to protect all that was I gave up all I had, I became a Dark Lord. I became a Sith. To be a Sith required things of me that I should never have done. I thought the Sith meant to have power, but power without a reason to attain that power borders on madness. I was given a second chance. I was reborn. I realized that I could attain the same kind of power without sacrificing all that I was. Unfortunately threats never leave, they simply change tactics. The Sith still live, and I left all those I cared about to fight them. For a time I was joined by a friend, a lieutenant, but we soon realized that the real Sith, were more powerful than the Sith we came to know. There was no way two Jedi Masters could win against them. So we returned to find a way to raise an army to fight them. I planted seeds throughout the galaxy, the Mandalore clans, the Echani Handmaidens an army of HK droids, all part of a great puzzle to prepare the Republic for what will come to pass long after I am gone._

_Most important I leave my legacy and a gift. The Jedi are wrong, the Sith are wrong. The Force is neither inherently good nor evil it simply is. Even the powers a Jedi refers to as "Dark Powers" can be used to protect. The most important aspect to yield to is that the Force demands respect, when used for personal gain the consequences are great. The only real choice we have in the universe, is whether we are good, or evil. Unfortunately that is one you will have to make for yourself. This holocron is programmed only for one who does not have the Force as their ally, a clean slate. A Sith nor a Jedi will be able to open it. Because neither of them can grasp that which they will never know. But you, a lone person will be able to make the choices you need without the influence of one or the other. A great evil is out there, and to battle it you will need power, skill, most of all you will need friends. The Jedi frown on relationships but is these relationships that strengthen your resolve. To that end I give you my power, my experience, you will know what I know, do what I was able to do, you will see me as the Sith Lord and as the Jedi who followed. I give you the part of me that lives within the Force. My lieutenant gave her life so that I may be able to do this, to offer the Republic one last hope to stand against the darkness that is coming. Take what you learn and let it guide you. Remember the Sith crave power, that is their weakness, the Jedi practice absolutes, that is theirs, you must be above them both, temper power with restraint, passion with reason, anger with justice. Only than can you defeat that which is coming._

Jareth looked around the room, most of the people were stunned.

"Shortly after I was able to use the Force. I had memories of battles I had never fought, people I had never met. I gathered the allies Revan had when he was a Jedi, a descendant of Carth Onasi, Atton Rand, an Echani Handmaiden, his two droids..." Jareth looked up at Erron who had no idea what to say. "There's more...you aren't going to want to hear it but..."

"Jareth that's enough...you don't owe anyone an explanation." Lellia said cutting him off. Jareth shook his head.

"No...I owe you an explanation." He said looking up at Erron. Erron cocked his head, after what he had just heard he wondered if anything could shock him further. Jareth had tears in his eyes. "I was at the temple when Vader attacked...I wanted to seek knowledge from the council about what I experienced. Mon Mothma granted me an audience with Master Shaak Ti. She was meditating we had just started talking when the attack happened. I wanted to help but she told me to stay in her quarters. I...I heard the battle and I tried to use what I learned from the Holocron, I tried to use Battle Meditation...but something...I couldn't control it...after a few minutes I had realized I wasn't helping...I was hurting, I was feeding the Dark Side..."

"You mean to tell me...." Jareth was crying out loud now. He stood up wearily to face him.

"As soon as I realized what was happening I stopped, I went out and helped Shaak Ti get some others to safety and after the soldiers left I went back to help...that's where I found you..." Erron was shaking his head.

"You mean to tell me that you were using your Battle Meditation for them..."

"I didn't mean to..." Jareth said reaching out for him. Erron pushed his arm away and angrily left the cockpit. The others looked down. Jareth slowly resigned himself to the passenger seat. Lellia was kneeling next to him holding his hand.

"You didn't have to tell him." Lellia said.

"I did..."

"Why?"

"Because...I love him." Lellia looked up and let out a sigh. "Lellia I.." She held her hand out shaking...All the time they had spent together, the adventures they shared, she had loved him, she thought it was only a matter of time until he felt the same. It was too much for her...she stood up and ran out. By this time Jareth had collapsed into his hands. He had known Lellia's feelings for him for some time. He never gave her an inkling of hope, but he never did anything to deter her either. He was still trying to figure out his own emotions.

"Well this is turning out to be a bang up mission, our resident Jedi found out our resident leader helped kill the Jedi Order, and our resident pilot found out the guy she has the hots for has them for the Jedi...I'm going to make sure she's alright." Liam said. Justin let out a groan as he exited. He looked at Jareth, looking like a shamble of the man he had met years earlier.

"That Battle Meditation could have backfired this time too. You risked our lives," Jareth turned away wiping tears from his eyes. "On the other hand our lives were already at risk and you saved them." Justin knelt down in front of him putting his hands on Jareth's. "I heard legends of Revan passed down through my family, how Carth Onasi stood by his side even after he found out who Revan really was. They were hopeful tales told when I was a child. He didn't turn away from Revan then, and I won't let the legacy end with me. I can pilot this bucket while the others take some time to recoup. You should get some rest." Jareth nodded as he slowly got up and walked to the door. He turned.

"Justin?"

"Yeah Jareth?"

"Thank you." He smiled and nodded.

"Master, if you'd like I can blow them all up." HK-48 said. He, T3-M4 and Jareth were all in cargo hold. Jareth was sitting down with his back to one of the walls. T3 let out a series of concerned beeps.

"It's okay HK, but thank you."

"Your loss master, I think a little blood shed is exactly what this crew needs."

"I am just a fool, how could he ever love me...I have been irresponsible with all this power I was playing a childish game thinking I was someone like Revan." T3 let out a series of beeps and a hologram started to appear before Jareth. It was a woman, in her late twenties, extremely beautiful. She was staring right at the T3 unit.

_Even after you got the Jedi Exile, I thought he would return but now I know, he never will. He knew what he was doing. Now we all must accept our part in his legacy. Revan was always a loner, even with this bond I share with him, he remained far away. I think he knew that he could put himself in the line of fire, sacrifice himself, but he never could sacrifice us, perhaps Carth is right and he knew that we would have to rebuild the Republic without him. Though some nights, when the sky is silent, I can almost hear him telling me he loves me. It is almost time for Atris' judgment, Mical and I are all in agreement but I think Master Atton and Mira feel differently. I must remember to tell myself that I must constantly remind the younger member of the council what the Jedi stand for._

The hologram glittered and faded. T3 let out a few more beeps.

"Bastila Shan?"

"My predecessor detested her, she was quite irritating." HK said.

"Thanks." T3 gave out a series of beeps. Jareth was weak and he was tired. He grasped one of the storage shelving units trying to stand up the unit opened and out rolled a few items. One was a light saber, double-bladed. Revan always preferred the double bladed ones. The other was a black and gold armor. It was reinforced with several Mesh Underlays and could probably stop blaster fire. There was also the faintest touch of the Force upon it. Jareth picked it up. T3-M4 Let out another few beeps.

"Exar Kun's armor...are you sure?"

"Revan was able to get it on Korriban if my memory Banks serve." HK said.

Jareth looked down at the armor. As if in an almost surreal instant he was actually seeing himself finding the armor. Only he knew it wasn't him, it was Revan. He looked at T3-M4, he knew what he had to do, and although the prospect scared him, he had the right tools help.

"T3, HK, I need your help."

Erron sat in his room quietly, meditating using the words his tutors had taught him to calm the emotions in his heart. He had never quite understood how even a legion of clone troopers and one Dark Jedi could destroy the Jedi in one decisive strike, until now, they had help. They had the power of Battle Meditation behind them and it was what cost so many Jedi their lives.

_"I didn't mean it Erron, you have to believe me." _He opened his eyes but there was no one in the room .

"Jareth?" He said looking around.

_"I am here Erron, in your thoughts."_ Erron stood up.

"Get out of my head!"

_"It's too late for that now, when I helped save your life, something....happened, you and I bonded at that moment, it's a strong bond, and one that cannot be easily broken."_

"So you just decided to invade my privacy! You know you are looking more and more like the enemy."

_"I have never read your thoughts, that's not the way Force Bonds work. I can see glimpses into your feelings as you can in mine. I never meant to hurt you Erron, I never meant any of this, I just wanted to help."_

"You're not doing a very good job of it."

_"I guess not, but I'm new at this,I am using memories and abilities that I never learned, my body wasn't prepared for it, I guess that's where Revan messed up, he thought someone without Force abilities could best use what he had to offer..." _Erron calmed himself, he couldn't sense Jareth in his mind, but rather he seemed to be in Jareth's head.

"You're not on the ship any longer...what are you doing?"

_"You're a quick study, you followed my thoughts back to my head...I am trying not to hurt anyone else."_

"By getting yourself killed!"

"_If needs be, but it shouldn't come to that, they haven't ever met a Jedi like Revan, I should be fine."_

"Jareth you are not Revan, you are Jareth Nevar."

_"I wish I could believe that but you know it as well as I do that it's not true. You can see into my head you can see how much I feel like I am going mad, I am remembering things that haven't existed in thousands of years, people and faces, and things...This isn't the first time the Sith have purged the galaxy of Jedi, it took an exiled Jedi, and six people willing to follow her to rebuild it. Palpatine didn't plan this alone, he had help, he __had knowledge. I am starting to see that perhaps he is not the main target, he and Vader themselves are but a result of something more sinister."_

"Jareth you are talking mad, come back to the ship...please." Erron started to feel the pain Jareth was going through, the conflict in his head, and in his heart, the remorse the pain, the sorrow. These things were not the emotions of a Jedi.

_"I haven't fallen Erron...not yet. I still have my wits about me, and Revan is still guiding me though the path I walk with him is confusing and unclear. Besides there's something I still cling to."_

"Jareth...don't do this, please for me...don't do this." Erron was starting to cry, his hands clenched in fists as he reached out to the stars.

_"Please don't Erron, I have to do this...just...I love you...I know you think you can't love me back and I accept that."_ Erron felt it as much as he didn't want to. His heart was beating quickly now, he was using this bond they seemed to share to hone in on Jareth's location.

"Jareth, this is new to me, everything is, I have never felt this way and I don't know if I am even capable of these feelings for you...I asked you once if you were a Jedi...do you remember?"

_"I remember."_

"You're friends need you here Jareth, and a Jedi wouldn't abandon his friends trying to undo something that was never his fault in the first place."

_"I wish you were right, but like I said, a Jedi's life is sacrifice, Revan knew this, unfortunately I do as well, be well Erron, I hope I see you again."_

"Jareth! Jareth!" There was no answer as Erron woke from his state. He immediately bolted out the door.

They were called up to the cockpit by an alarm. It wasn't a motion sensor, the ship was actually nearing Nar Shadaa. Erron wasn't with them, neither was Jareth. Justin was flying the ship as he had been for the past two days. He had seen hide nor hair of the crew, but T3-M4 and HK-48 were the ones to keep him company. Lellia looked to be okay while Liam, well you could never tell what Liam was thinking regardless.

"Well, we're here. I've flew to the back side of the planet through some Iridium gas pockets, there's a command ship orbiting but they don't seem to have picked us up."

"Hey what's that flashing..." Liam said as he brought everyone's attention to a small flashing light on the right side of the console.

"It means an escape pod has been launched....how long has it been going off?" Lellia said.

"First time I noticed it actually, in fact this is the first time I have been in the cockpit without T3-M4." Lellia pulled a few switches and checked some charts.

"It was launched almost an hour ago."

"An hour...wait a minute I'm getting some Imperial static...they are taking in an escape pod, they think was jettisoned from one of the orbiting freighters..."

"What did he do..." Lellia said sighing.

"Wait you don't think Jareth..."

_I'm doing what I have to do._

T3-M4 quietly rolled in projecting a hologram of Jareth, he was wearing an armored suit.

_I need to give the Empire something to do besides look for Master Kota. I also need to do this alone. I am figuring out a few things about myself, Revan chose me for a reason, because after all is said and done I am the one who has to walk this line. I am not exactly sure what that entails but it must be something I walk alone. When it hits the fan be ready to make your move. Complete the Mission, get Master Kota out of here and to safety. Lellia if I don't make it back take care of the Hawk. More importantly take care of each other._

"What the hell is he thinking!" Lellia yelled.

"He's doing what he needs to do...we've all had a few days to come to terms with what Jareth told us, but he cared about the mission."

"Justin he's trying to make up for what happened on Coruscant." Liam said.

"You're right, but that's only part of it. He's got a big role to play if indeed Revan decided to choose him to be his avatar."

"Come on Justin, do you really think that Revan has any real hand in this, I mean come on the man disappeared over 5000 years ago."

"Liam, it doesn't matter what I think. What I know is that we didn't stand a chance against those fighters a few days ago yet we're still here, now that's a power I have never seen any of the Jedi I have ever met know. The Ebon Hawk, the droids, the Atrium, hell our presence on this mission. Come on all we need is a wookie, a Twi'lek and a Mandalorian and it'll start looking more and more like a certain story I know your family and mine told you when you were a kid." Liam became a bit more compliant.

"So what do we do?" Lellia asked.

"Exactly what we came here to do." Erron said as he stepped through the door to the cargo hold. "Kota's on that planet and with the Order in disarray, we need all the help we can get. We're here now, regardless of how we came to be here. I say we give it a go."

"What about Jareth?" Lellia said.

"Well if I remember my Jedi history, Darth Revan once brought the Republic to it's knees and the Jedi Knight Revan decimated the Sith Order, I wouldn't count him out yet."

Jareth felt the sudden jar of his escape pod being pulled by the tractor beam. He had installed HK-48 into a interface spike. Not the actual droid but a copy of his personality and sub routines.

"Do they have us?"

"Yes Master, we will be in the loading bay within 2.3 microns."

"That soon huh."

"You don't sound so sure Master, perhaps a rethinking of the plan might be in order."

"No time to rethink. Did Revan ever have to do this."

"Yes Master but he had friends, you are doing this alone."

"Point taken." The ship finally stopped shaking and was still. He could hear voices and footsteps outside the pod. He waited till they were surrounding his escape pod, stormtroopers by the dozen and a few human Imperial workers. He could hear their thoughts in his head. He pulled back his two hands mustering all the strength he had, the force curled up between them and sped up faster and faster till it reached such a undiluted form it could do nothing but be released. Jareth held it for as long as he could until he heard the door start to open and then he released it.

To say that the slew of troopers and soldiers in the bay were surprised was an understatement. The Pod exploded in a brilliant force, shrapnel embedded itself in walls and in Stormtroopers. People were thrown back by the blast. The confusion was so strong that none of them saw the young man moving faster than that of an eye. He made it into a hallway at the end of the first corridor and opened a maintenance grate and jumped in.

"That was so....wow."

"The death rate was quite high Master, I applaud your efforts." Jareth rolled his eyes. Jareth needed a tactical layout of the ship. He moved down the maintenance shaft until he was passing the garage. There was two imperial officers seated at desks, he could hear them talking.

"Admiral Tien, we believe the escape pod was jettisoned with an automated bomb." There was a bit of static on the radio.

"Interesting, a useless ploy, obviously they are down on the planet, how long till we intercept the Jedi?"

"We are nearing his last location now sir, all troops will be in position in 6.2 Microns."

"Very well, just in case send one of the Emperor's Black guard to the area just to be sure. Tien out." Jareth calmed his breathing for a moment, he pushed the grate on the wall out with such grace and directed it at one of the two garage hands. The other he encased in the force and flung him hard against the wall.

"HK this is starting to feel really natural to me."

"Revan mastered many powers during his years as both Sith and Jedi.." Jareth quickly inserted the interface spike into the data receptacle in the garage computer.

"Master data has been uploaded as have I into their system. It shouldn't take much to gain control of simple routines, their computers are not running off AI but rather Virtual Intelligence."

"What does that mean HK?"

"It means that the computer is just as dumb as the meat bags who programmed it, I am plotting a course for you into the engine reactors. I will be in touch using the communication device on the spike." Jareth grabbed the spike and turned to the door. "The main engine reactor is in the central unit of the first floor. There aren't a lot of troops currently in that sector."

"There shouldn't be, for all they know is that escape pod had bomb in it." Jareth made his way out the door at incredible speeds. He avoided the stormtroopers as much as he could, ducking in shafts or through doors to avoid detection. He was amazed at how easily he grasped the Force, how fluent it was to him.

"Master you are nearing the fuel generators."

"How do I shut them down?"

"You need to overload them, try to increase the power yield for each individual generator."

"Yeah but how, a light saber throw? A force push?"

"I do not believe master that any of those suggestions will work."

"Great I get all the way here and I am stuck...or maybe not..." He had never tried this before, he had no idea even if it would work. He outstretched his hands. There in the back of his mind memories floated to the surface. The Force doesn't choose evil or good, that lay in the hands of the beholder. Energy started to crackle around his fingers and Jareth almost strained to keep himself concentrated on the generators. With a grunt charges of electrical current poured from his outstretched fingers and into the generators, the energy built to an almost shock wave.

"Master, now is a good time to leave." He heard HK over the radio, but he hadn't the strength to even move as he slumped to the floor. He started to crawl away from the reactors. He was weak beyond comprehension. For one so untrained to use such power is taxing upon the human body. As he crawled across the floor. He heard the sound of footsteps. He wearily pulled himself to his feet. His eyes had all but abandoned him when the guard approached. The guard wore black armor and carried a light saber. It was mere second for Jareth to react as he threw himself out of the way of the light saber slash and tumbled on the floor. The guard was silent yet exquisite with a light saber. The guard moved his red bladed weapon with a finesse Jareth had never seen. Jareth grabbed his light saber and jumped into the air timing both blades to turn on at the same time. They were a cerulean blue as they assaulted the guards own blade. Jareth tried as he could but he was unable to get inside the guards defenses. He was still very weak and every fiber of his being called out for rest. Jareth was pushed back into the room with the two generators which were sparking wildly. He could almost imagine the guards smile as he backed himself to where he could go no further. The guards saber twirled in the air as Jareth defended himself, every blade that connected to his own saber pushed him further back. He couldn't get past the guard, there was no exit and he was severely outclassed. That's when it happened.

_You were not chosen simply because my legacy needed a vessel, search your feelings, all this was destined, all this was prepared. You must fight, you must survive._

Memories flooded through Jareth like waves upon the ocean, The days dueling in the Trayus Academy with Kreia, his battle with Malak and with Bastila. Jareth never understood what knowledge was until that moment, knowledge is bendable, fluent, transferable. Experience courses through the very stars and filters down to every atom, telling which neutrons to dance around which protons. The holocron carried such knowledge, and right now Jareth was utilizing it all. He jumped over the guard, as he landed whipped his saber-staff around, the guard jumped over it but did not expect the push of Force that sent him flying into the generators where only the gurgled sounds of digitized screams could be heard. An array of storm troopers followed into the room. Jareth gripped his light saber tightly his eyes no longer belonged to himself and his weakness no longer a factor.

On Nar Shadaa Liam, Justin and Erron made their way to Inivar's Cantina through the back exits. Storm troopers were everywhere. Kota was to supposed to be held up inside.

"The storm troopers are mounting a frontal assault, why don't they just bomb it from space?" Liam said.

"Like it or not the Imperial Senate still has much power, the Emperor would never risk destabilizing Nar Shadaa's shipping lines, it brings way too much wealth in for him... at least not for now." Justin said. He turned toward Erron. "Erron you want to jump up there and see if you can find Kota?" There was no response, he looked like he was in a daze. "Erron?" Justin snapped his fingers in front of Erron's face until he finally got a look back. "Welcome back to the land of the living, what the hell is going on in there?" Erron put his hand up to his forehead.

"It's Jareth...he's scared...really scared...and then nothing, like something was overshadowing his thoughts."

"Look Jedi, I don't know what silly mind games you two have been playing behind closed doors and to tell you the truth don't want to, but we need you to stay focused or its our asses on the line." Liam barked angrily at him. Erron nodded. He looked up for a moment and jumped far higher than any mortal could. In the back window he scoped the room. Master Kota was there, around him were dozens of slain stormtroopers, he was fighting some sort of Dark Jedi, she had a hood on and Erron couldn't see her face. He looked down at Justin and gave him a hand signal.

"Alright let's do this." Justin said as he rolled a thermal detonator into the front of the cantina. Erron timed his attack with the shock of the explosion and busted through the window rolling on the floor ending with a light saber stab into the gut of the surprised Dark Jedi. He got up quickly and grabbed Kota's shoulder.

"Erron, what are you doing here, I thought you died on Coruscant?"

"Long story best saved for later when we are relatively safe, come on." He said as the both jumped out the window, landing lightly on their feet. Justin in Liam stared in awe.

"One thing about you Jedi, you guys have such neat tricks." Liam said.

The stormtroopers were clambering to get their bearings as an AT-ST walker sprayed come coolant on the flaming cantina.

"We can't fight through that." Kota said.

"Hopefully we won't have to, look!" Justin pointed to the sky where a flaming Heavy Cruiser was plummeting toward the planet in flames. As they watched Lellia communicated her location.

"We have a go guys, I was able to slip the Hawk in undetected." The four men ran as the Imperial troopers watched their ride home burning up in the atmosphere.

He had no idea how he found his way to one of the ships in the docking bay as the cruiser was being destroyed all around them and on a collision course with Nar Shadaa. He looked behind him and there was a trail of dead stormtroopers, all with burn marks on them from a light saber.

"Master?"

"I...I'm here HK."

"Great job on the stormtroopers, you are a meat bag to be proud of. Now I approximate you have 8.2 minutes before you will be terminated."

"Got it..." He started the ship and escaped from the bay. Amid the stars he watched as the ship burnt up in Nar Shadaa's atmosphere.

"Master I have confirmation from the Ebon Hawk, they have Master Kota. Should I set a course?"

"No, set a course to Felucia, I need to finish a conversation."

**Epilogue**

"Master Kota, we're ready to leave and get you back to your men." Bail said to him. Kota smiled, he wondered how many smiles he had left. The rescue went well, after the battle cruiser started losing orbit and crashed into Nar Shadaa, the y had time to come out from hiding and get on board the Ebon Hawk. From there he and his rescuers made it back to Telos. Their mood has been somber though, it was a small victory, one each of them knew was shallow at heart.. Kota went up to his rescuers and bowed to each of them.

"I will keep in touch."

"Shaak Ti has ways of getting messages out and no one really questions my runs to Felucia. We may have built up a way we can somewhat coordinate a resistance." Bail said. Erron shook his head.

"It won't be much of a resistance with no money or tactical fleets but it'll be a start." Erron said. Kota went up to the young Knight whom he had trained during the clone wars.

"Why don't you come with me, in the Outer Rim Palpatine has little control. My men and I could use a Jedi like you." He said as he put his hands on Erron's shoulders. Erron smiled and bowed.

"I am needed here, 5000 years ago after the First Great Jedi Purge the Jedi Order started over again here. We are what is left of that Order. Who knows what other secrets this place holds." Kota nodded.

"You're waiting for him aren't you?" Erron looked away.

"Be careful of your passions Erron, and be weary of him. If Revan did do something to him we do not know what the outcome of that will be. He may be as dangerous a threat as the Emperor."

"Which is why I have to stay, he needs someone to help him."

"I trust your judgment Erron, but beware of your own feelings, they do you credit but they can also be your undoing. I'll be in touch." With that he left. Erron walked down the halls till he got to the Atrium, the heart of the Telos facility. Liam and Justin were seated there with Lellia. She was crying.

"I am sure he got off the ship Lellia." Erron said as he sat in another one of the seats.

"I don't know because if he did he would be here now." Liam put his arm around her to console.

"Well we did a good thing, we rescued a Jedi, dealt the Emperor a decent blow."

"It's still not going to be enough but it's a start, there are other Jedi's out there, we need to find them before Vader does."

"What about Jareth?" Lellia said.

"He's still alive."

"How do you know Erron?" Liam said as he shifted in his seat.

"Because I would know if he wasn't." Lellia sniffled a bit and turned her head to the statue of Brianna.

"He always said he had a destiny." Erron nodded.

"So what now, it's a pretty dark time for the Republic." Justin said.

"It's always darkest before the dawn."

_Destiny is a fickle thing, it can surprise you in ways you never expected, I thought my destiny was to bring Order in the galaxy, to use force to harden it to prepare it for the wars I knew were coming, I ended up doing the same thing, though not in the way I ever thought I became a Jedi again, I never completely remembered my time as the Dark Lord, I knew much but they were memories from a different lifetime ago. I became better than I ever was as a Jedi, it's funny, only by embracing the Dark side did I really ever learn to be a Jedi. It reminds me of a friend of mine, she embraced the Dark side only to become a hero of the Republic. But thus if the stuff of heroes, and villains, but ultimately the path on how you get there is what will make your destiny. I was the Dark Lord Revan, I was a Jedi Knight, what will your choice be?_

End


End file.
